nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Rubble Trouble Moscow
|avatarsInGame= |description = Demolish using new tools and avoid hazards in winter wonderland, Moscow!}} Rubble Trouble Moscow is the third instalment of the Rubble Trouble series, released on December 21st, 2011. It was Nitrome's second winter game of the year, as well as the last game of 2011. The game is set in Moscow, Russia. Controls Mouse - Use tools Gameplay The second sequel of Rubble Trouble plays the same as the previous games, and the player has some tools with varying ammo and has to use the tools to destroy abandoned buildings. Money is earned for every brick destroyed. Destroying nearby civilian buildings causes loss of money, and usually will result in loss of the level. Each level has a set amount of money the player has to earn, in early levels being less than the amount of money the player can gain on the level. Running out of tools to use or not being able to meet the set amount of money causes a game over screen to come up, and the player must restart the level. Levels Rubble Trouble Moscow has thirty levels, twenty of which take place on earth in Moscow, and ten in space, presumably on a Russian space station, or an international space station, such as the ISS. In Moscow These levels take place in Moscow. Snow is falling, and buildings can be seen in the background. These levels have the same physics as all the other Rubble Trouble levels in past games. Level 1 Tools: Two nitro Buildings: One arrow tower, two way towers Walkthrough: Place one nitro on any explosive block on the left side. Then place a nitro on any explosive block on the right side. Level 2 Tools: Infinite tank and infinite grabber Buildings: Two clockworks towers Walkthrough: Use the grabber to move the two strips of metal. Then place the tank on the left side and destroy the buildings. Level 3 Tools: Infinite magnet Buildings: One F-9 tower Walkthrough: Starting with the magnet above the structure, magnetize the metal balls toward the machine, and then release to destroy the building. Level 4 Tools: Two drills and one molotov Buildings: One bat tower Walkthrough: Use the drills to drill downward on the stone pillars on either side of the structure. Then throw a molotov at the base of the building to burn the rest of it down. Level 5 Tools: One magnet and two tanks Buildings: One B tower, two O towers Level 6 Tools: Two nitro Buildings: One post office Level 7 Tools: Three multi nitro Buildings: One AAI tower Level 8 Tools: Two air strikes, one multi nitro, two barriers and two girders Buildings: One big wood office and two small wood house Level 9 Tools: One magnet and three nitros Buildings: Two tilted buildings and one OI towers Level 10 Tools: Four molotovs and two magnets Buildings: Two small wooden houses and two large houses Level 11 Tools: Infinite nitro Buildings: One TT tower Level 12 Tools: Infinite magnets, one nitro and one girders Buildings: One EEF HQ and one boat with tools Level 13 Tools: Four molotov and six girders Buildings: One wooden bridge Level 14 Tools: Three drills and infinite air strikes Buildings: Two square V towers Level 15 Tools: One nitro and infinite grabber Buildings: Two wooden towers and three connected wooden planks Level 16 Tools: ''' Three girds and one multi nitro '''Buildings: One large metal building Level 17 Tools: ''' Infinite molotov '''Buildings: Two N buildings Level 18 Tools: two magnets, one air strike and three Multi Nitro Buildings: Two glass buildings, one non-glass building, two poles and one square X towers Level 19 Tools: ''' one multi nitro and infinite molotov '''Buildings: One wooden statue of Hazmat Hero Level 20 Tools: ''' Three minigames '''Buildings: One four floor building and one big TV In space Levels 21 through 30 take place in space. In space, there is no gravity, which means the physics engine is much different than the previous levels and Rubble trouble games. Buildings detached from the ground float, and small detached blocks will be destroyed by space. The rocket man, thrusters, and missile launcher are used only in space, the Rocket man and thrusters only being able to be used in space. The player can see space in the background as well as the earth. Level 21 Tools: ''' Infinite nitro '''Buildings: II buildings Level 22 Tools: Three griders and infinite rocket men Buildings: One JJLL building Level 23 Tools: Ten thrusters Buildings: One snookers game Level 24 Tools: Four drills and four thrusters Buildings: One SDK building The cross-shaped building must be separated with two drills to four pieces. Level 25 Tools: 4 girder and 1 nitro Buildings: One plus building Level 26 Tools: Infinite rocket men Buildings: One IR building Level 27 Tools: Eight thrusters Buildings: One rocket race Level 28 Tools: ten missile launcher Buildings: One maze Level 29 Tools: Three thruster Buildings: JR-222 buildings Level 30 Tools: three minigame Buildings: Two 18-block buildings and one 48-block big televisions Ending Tools Along with tools from the past two games some new tools were introduced. Past tools *Nitro *Drill *Grabber *Girder *Multi Nitro *Minigame New tools *Tank - This makes creates a huge explosion which destroys anything in the blast radius. *Magnet - This tool is attached to the helicopter attracts metal to it. *Molotov - This tool burns wood and will stop when it runs out of wood. *Rocket Man - This tool can't destroy buildings itself, but it can be used to push objects. *Thruster - This tool is used to push an object in a direction. Glitches Level one glitch Sometimes if the player starts level one, and hasn't played it yet, they will come to the background of the game with a box reading "Press Space Bar to deselect tools", and "Skip" at the bottom of the level. The player is unable to play the game at this point, and has to refresh the page. Same level/next level glitch If the player completes level three, progressing to level four will bring the player to level four, except sometimes level four is an exact copy of level three. Previews December 16th, 2011 The name of the "second winter game" Nitrome mentioned in previous posts was revealed to be a Rubble Trouble game. The game is said to be released next week (between December 18th and 24th). Nitrome revealed an image of the game, and also told fans they could try to guess where the game would take place on their Facebook and Twitter pages. Miniclip Awards Rubble Trouble Bronze 25,000 points Rubble Trouble Moscow Silver 50,000 points Rubble Trouble Moscow Gold 100,000 points Awards |Jay is Games |2012 |Best of Casual Gameplay 2011 |Best Physics game of 2011 (Browser games) | |} Trivia * The letter 'R' in Trouble in the title of the game is inverted making it the Russian letter "я" (Pronounced as "Ya"). * Many fans guessed that the game would take place in Moscow, Russia, as seen by the buildings in the background. Some other guesses were Taj Mahal and Middle East, due to the building shape. * This is Nitrome's second game to have two sequels. The first was Ice Breaker, which has three after the release of Ice Breaker: A Viking Voyage. * The game also seems to have a lot of influence toward Tetris, as through levels 1 through 19, sometimes the music will have bits of what sounds like the Tetris theme song. Also, the player plays "Nitrometris" in level twenty, and the music is very Tetris style in levels 21-30. Also, constellations can be seen every once in a while that look like the Tetris blocks. This is most likely because Tetris was originally invented in Russia. * In level 3, Nikola Tesla is mentioned during the level's dialogue, but his name is misspelled as "Nickola Tesla". * In level 10, Barry mentioned that the village they're going to destroy "was deserted and is now mainly used as final disposal for toxic waste" which is a references to the infamous Chernobyl disaster that happened in 1986. * In level 23, the construction that has to be destroyed is shaped like a pool table and the process for destroying it is similar to the gameplay of Pool. es:Rubble Trouble Moscow Category:Rubble Trouble series Category:Sequels Category:Winter games Category:Puzzle games Category:Miniclip games Category:Games Category:Strategy games Category:2011 games Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Programming by Aaron Steed Category:Box 2D Physics Category:Art by Stefan Ählin Category:Games with legacy art Category:Level-based games Category:Browser games